


The perfect weapons

by CreatorOrInsanity



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sad Rhysand (ACoTaR)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorOrInsanity/pseuds/CreatorOrInsanity
Summary: What if Amarantha gave birth to Rhysand child. What if she used this child to try to conquer all of the world. I'm bad at summaries but this is a fan fic I work on inbetween working on my own book, classes, and training. This story will take some liberties with the canon but ultimatly I plan on trying to tie eveything back into the main story line. Expect angst, risky topics, unchecked imagination, ect.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys keep in mind this is a story I do for fun with limited editing, so if their any major mistakes that just bother you let me know and I'll get to it eventually.

My dress was tighter than usual.  
A lesser fae might have brushed it off as gained weight from all my recent parties, but I was not a lesser fae.  
“Rhysand.” I called to him from where he laid on my bed.  
“More my Queen.” He purred, his eyes full of desire but not love never love.  
“Not tonight.” I made my way over to him my heels clicking on the floor with each step, until I stood in in front of him back facing him. “Zip.” He moved, quickly dragging his finger along the arch my back. Rhysand is an expert in the service he provides me. It was an effort to keep my voice straight as my unusually sensitive body melted into his touch. “I have a mission for you tonight.”  
I walked away testing the mobility of the dress. Even with my stomach suck in, moving in this tight dress was hard. I turned towards Rhysand, his stood at the base of the bed, eyes glazed over from desire. Again, I found my body wanting to let that gaze be my undoing and demand him to pounce on me where I stand.  
“You are to go to the spring court and have some fun with little Tamlin. I want him riled up before our meeting tomorrow. Leave immediately.”  
A devilish smile danced on his lips “As you wish, my queen.”  
“Dismissed.” Rhysand turned and left without another word. Even though I knew he wouldn’t dare disobey my command, not while I still had his powers stored with in me. I waited a moment, paranoid, before opening the cold, dark secret, passageway to my personal prison. I could take the main halls down here however, this was one torcher I did not want an audience for.  
I took many corridors down deeper into the mountain each step felt heavier the deeper I went. The warmth of the bed room forgotten as the chill in the air attacked my sensitive skin. The lack of heating was to ensure the cooperation of those who opposed me but at the moment I’d kill for a shawl. Finally, I arrived at a lock iron door. I knocked three times before the Attor let me in.  
“I’m sorry my lady, I could not hear you call over this bitch’s screaming.” I ignored him, and he wisely slipped out the room. I walked toward the girl chained up on the wall. She spat at me when I drew near, and I couldn’t help but smile the smile I showed Jurian before I destroyed him. The girl resolve crumbled under my stare any trace of the mask of rebel gone in an instant. All that was left was a pathetic lesser fae.  
I leaned down till my lips touched her ear, “You gave me the wrong tonic didn’t you.” My warm breath caused her body to shudder in this cold unforgiving room.  
When her body was done shuddering she manage to rasp “Yes.” Her entire body shaking from the effort.  
“Tell me little traitor,” I purred the tip of my tongue licking her ear. “what did you give me?”  
I pulled back to see her pathetic face as the whimpers and begging began. She begged for her pathetic life, all the hollowness and meekness of it. Her insignificant life. My sister wouldn’t beg, not even when her life was worth more than any high fae, more than even my life, and yet this creature dared begged for a life they should have never gotten. A life that should have been here’s.  
I slapped the girl my growl over powering the girl sobs, “What did you give me?”  
“A tonic.” The girl sob, “to increase reproductivity.” My hands subconsciously drifted towards the girl neck. Sweat beaded against clammy skin.  
“And where did you get such a tonic?” I drag my nail against the base of her throat pressing hard enough to draw blood.  
“From the libraries of the day court. Please I was just doing-“ I snapped her neck tired of her pathetic excuses.  
“Attor!” I called summoning him into the room.  
He reappeared from the door way not a moment later. “Yes my queen.”  
“Dispose of the body. Kill anyone associated with this witch.”  
Rage coursed through my veins, if I could I would have killed Helion but with no heir and one of the oldest of the high lords it would be hard to keep his people in line but that doesn’t mean- “and prepare a siege to the Day court I want as many libraries as possible burnt to the ground . Only books of magical interest approve by me can survive.”  
The attor nodded “As you wish.” The attor bowed lowering his body below my waist.  
“Dismissed.”  
The attor disappeared in the darkness taking the body with it.  
I couldn’t help but glance down at my soon to be swelling abdomen. I didn’t need a healer to know that I was pregnant with the high lord of the night court child. I could feel it’s power thrumming beneath my skin. Even Rhysand himself has been more attentive than usual and my body more receptive.  
I couldn’t afford to have the child remove and let rumors get back to Hybren. To risky. He’d kill me before my siege was done, before I could act out my revenge. I couldn’t allow that. It would be easier to get an extreme glamor spell out of one of my spell books and carry the child to term before I kill it.  
My mind jumped back to Helion and his heirless court, no one to help him cover all fronts against attack. Always allowing a slight opening for the death of not only his people but him.  
This child could be my heir, my weapon of sorts. A shield not only to stopped attacks but one that could kill traitors the second they thought of such atrocities.  
The child of the most powerful high lord and most powerful high fae in history could be the most powerful weapon in history to be wielded as I see fit. A weapon that could not only secure all fronts but destroy any possibility of rebellion before it happens. A preemptive strike.  
A small crackled slip between my lips. My mother always said rings trap girls but babies… haha babies caged men, and what are high lords but over confident powerful men.  
I small smile graced my lips as I rested my hand on my stomach. That witch may as well have doomed the night court, all of Prythian, all of Hybern, the world, by giving me  
the perfect weapon.


	2. Prologue

5 months later.  
It was getting harder to move.  
Harder to hide my growing abdomen.  
Glamor can only hide so much. I shivered as Rhysand dragged his hand lazily up and down my stomach.  
“Are you cold my Queen.” Rhysand asked. I ignored him feign exhaustion. Not my best lie but wasn’t unbelievable with how hard I rode him.  
Rhysand reheated the bed for me. Always the dutiful but observant servant. I could tell that Rhysand suspected something. Perhaps he thought it was the simply my wearing down after holding on to the high lords’ powers for so long. Perhaps he simply thought my guard was slipping around him or that after so long the kernels of his magic was calling to him.  
Which wasn’t entirely wrong. Day after day I had to increase the strength of the concealment spell. Not only to give my body the same feel and appearance as I looked five months ago but to hide the child magic. Magic that was constantly calling out for the high lord attention. It was this magic that caused my back to ache, that made movement impossible some days. The only time my magic was could rest, when the child calls seemed to calm was when Rhysand was inside me, when his hands was touching me so I called on him more often. Making his servitude to me common knowledge. Whore they whispered in the hallways when Rhysand approached.  
I could hear it whispered in my throne room, during my parties, every time I demanded he carry out my commands.  
Whore.  
Never lover. Apparently love was something I was incapable of. Something I lacked ever since-  
I refused to finish that thought. A lesser fae would be a victim to their emotions but a lesser fae I was not.  
I pulled my hand out from under the covers placing it on across my giant stomach on Rhysand arm. “Rhysand.” I purred.  
“Yes, my Queen?” his voice husky, eyes glassed over, breathing heavy as if he too could feel my desire. I wanted him. I wanted to pounce on him, run my hands down his sides and claim him as mine. My mate. My mate… No Rhysand was not my mate, why would I, almost as if. My stomach brushed up against Rhysand’s not that he could tell my magic was still in place, Rhysand child indeed, the little manipulator. So, you’re the reason why my hormones been astray.  
“Again.” 

3 months later  
I expected the pain to be more with how much my mother bitched and complained about it, but I felt nothing. After hours of laying down without a once of pain I almost thought something went wrong. Even as I gave on last push.  
“It’s a girl.” The healer called. So not technically a high lord, but a weapon none of the less. 6  
The healer handed me the child its soft skin sinking into me before beginning to clean me. They said that you could tell the strength of a child by the strength of its screams. This child didn’t even make a peep, but in this cold, dark damp prison room I could see the darkness dance around the child. Circling it and its- “Wings” damp little things warp around the child the darkness dancing around the membranes.  
“It seems the high lord been keeping secrets from me.” I ran my finger down the leathery wings the child didn’t even stir. If it wasn’t for her slow blinking, allowing her bright violet eyes to peek through, I would have thought she was dead.  
“She’s a tiny little thing isn’t she.” I inquired once the healer was finished cleaning me off.  
“Yes, I would assume because she’s a month early, but I do not detect anything wrong with her.”  
“Is she slow?" I doubted no child of mine would be anything but perfect, powerful.  
The healer shook her head, "I don't sense anything wrong with the child, if anything she has unusually high brain activity."  
“Is she,” I pressed my dry lips together, “Daemati by chance?”  
“It’s highly likely given her heritage.” Slowly she raised a glass of water to my lips. I drank greedily. My mouth felt as though I hadn’t had water in ages.  
“I suppose you’re going to kill me now.” The healer asked once I had my fill.  
“Perhaps.” I said doing my best to latch the child onto my breast. I would have to feed her until I could discretely find a way to get a supplement. “Why are you going to beg. “  
“No, My Queen. It was an honor to serve you. I only ask that you make it quick, I wish to rejoin my mate in the afterlife.”  
“An honor to serve me.” I was to tire to mock, to tease, to comment on the malice in her voice. “Well if its been an honor I guess your just have to keep serving me. Serving my child.” The child was drinking now, instinct kicking in teaching it what to do. “If you do well, if she survives long enough to become the weapon I need. I’ll let it kill you itself as a gift then you can see your mate again.” I looked the healer in the eyes, life devoured in it, she would not betray me. “You have my word.”  
She closed her eyes probably realizing I would not let her die until her dead was done and if she failed, well there were worst things than death. “Thank you.” She opens her eyes, “What should I call it? What should I have it call you?”  
“Master, my queen, liege, any title that establishes my ranking above her is fine. As for what to call her.”  
Darkness swirled around the child it was tempting to call her after the court she would bring down but any ties name or otherwise could break my weapon. I could give her a slave name so she could know her place. Cel-  
“Aeron.” The name slipped out my lips before I could even finish my thought. A name from our older dialects. Supposedly belonged to a warrior known for her ability to mow down enemies’ lines swiftly as if she was death herself. As a child it was a desire of mine to name my child this. I haven’t thought of the name in centuries. Perhaps another one of this child’s emotional manipulations. So be it.  
“A fine name.” The healer finally said, “May Aeron live up to her name sake.”  
I pulled the child away from its chest its eyes open. The eyes knew to much that much I could see. I would have to strengthen my own mental shield if this was what it could do in only the first hour of life.  
This name will be the first gift I ever give you serve me well and it won’t be the last. The child blinked, it’s darkness extending to the healer circling her the lesser fae like prey. Almost as if she knew and was excited for her next gift. The perfect weapon indeed. Once it was trained Prythian wouldn’t stand a chance.


	3. Year 32 under the mountain. Aeron.

Amarantha was happy about something that much I could tell. Her golden red hair bounced with each chuckle her eyes a fiery red. A trait I did not share. Unlike usual she didn’t have her hair braid into her crown but instead she allowed it to hang clips keeping it out her face.  
The Attor knelt before her throne its sliver fangs glistened as it smiled at her, “Tamlin sentries, no longer, spring court, options.” I hadn’t master listening and seeing through someone’s else mind, but father’s reaction told me enough. Even though his features were scolded into his usual mask of arrogance and boredom I could fell his entire body tense. The small bit a sweat that often formed on the back of his neck when he was upset.  
Coward. That coward. The high lord of spring, Tamlin was a coward. Only 17 years left and he throws the towel in now. I could feel his rage, his desire to slap sense into Tamlin but even at five I knew that wouldn’t work. Tamlin was even more stubborn than my brothers. At the thought of his brothers, father subconscious went blank. He no longer wanted to think, to see, to dream, he just wanted to forget.  
I would learn nothing more here.  
I step through the shadows of father’s mind, darkness tossing me around the void. I slammed against father’s shield so hard my bones groan. I reached out   
barley managing to grab the opening between minds. Pulling myself up I flung my body through the opening and into the ground below.   
No doubt he notice my present but he probably thought someone was trying to get in not out. I would have to work on my invisibility.  
I stared at father now, through her eyes. I was unware of what mother was saying but father’s full, wide mouth, curled into that cruel, arrogant smile. His blueish violet eyes sparking with unspoken power.  
The attor was dismissed with a wave of mother’s hand and he disappeared in a puff of death and shadows.  
“Rhysand.” Father strode next to her placing his hand in hers and they window. I made my presence in her mind as small as possible as we whip through the darkness and wind before arriving in mother’s bedroom.  
The decor was red. Much to red. If I didn’t know any better based off the room with its, Ruby red pillion, blood red dressers, and the fiery red sheets that were still unmade from this morning, I’d think this room belong to the high lord of autumn. Unfortunately, for the high lord, his housing didn’t have an ounce of color let alone a half the finery that sat in this room. Maybe If I deny to stay in Berons mind for more than a hop as I moved on to the next mind perhaps I’d find that he desire to be Amarantha’s Whore if not just for the red sheets.  
Mother focus was entirely on father heaving panting, the rise and fall of his chest. Lust she thought he felt lust, desire, he could barley keep himself contained but I saw the emptiness of his eyes. He wanted to feel something even if it tour him apa- I stop seeing through mother eyes, I no longer wanted to see this. I watched what comes next enough times to know how this would play out nothing would be learnt by watching. I focus on mother hearing hoping for once I’d hear something useful.  
“Tell me my whore, what do you desire?” I could feel mother hands move slowly lowered father onto the bed.  
Even in mother’s mind I could hear his thoughts my court, my powers, my family, emotions, the rage to straggle you in your sleep, anything but nothing. But mother heard none of this.  
“You my queen.” Father half heartily purred but mother was to distracted by other things to care.  
With Tamlin throwing in the towel their would be nothing from stopping her from conquering all courts. Unless-  
Father rage couldn’t do anything but perhaps I could. I’ve been practicing from the day I’ve been born ,five years ago, to control and enslave people minds with my thoughts. If I could just suggest to her to give back the high lord powers.  
I focused on mother love for Tamlin and brokenness of the high fae under her command pulling them up past her subconscious to the front of her mind. I could give the powers back to the high lords to Tamlin, he’ll probably accept me now, even with their powers they high lords are too scared to fight me. I repeated the phase over and over while father groaned in the background.  
The floor of her mind turned to ice. Ice so cold it hadn’t existed in the time of light.  
I felt her body stiffen slightly before it relaxed. “Did it work?” I couldn’t help but whisper.  
The floor of her mind turned to ice. Ice so cold it hadn’t existed in the time of light. “Little easdropper.” Ice climb up my legs to my waist freezing me in place. If your going to slip into my mind without permission you might as well in joy the show. Mother cruel crackle sounded whether in subconscious or the real world I couldn’t tell.  
I would be whipped tomorrow, no doubt about that now. I brushed my black out my face or was that father face Amarantha moved the hair out of. Regardless, I was screwed anyway so might as well try something.  
There was no point of trying to break out the ice. She would just force me out if she felt any resistance. Mother once told me if I couldn’t find anything else in someone mind, I need to find leverage. Leverage. Something I could use against people. Use against her.  
Mother was happy today. Why. Happiness was not a state she exists in more of a mask she put on. What would cause her to be genially happy. I shifted till her memories of parties, meeting, torcher half of them including me until I saw an unusual occurrence. Pleading high lords, scheming high fae. The usual. I went back a day ago and found stuff of similar occurrence except for The attor visiting in the middle of the night. Father was nowhere in sight. He had a letter. Short, sweet, and to put simply a rather blunt invitation written from the high lord of spring.  
One night. Then you free my court and stop killing my sentries.   
Her fingers ran up and down each word savoring each letter and a chill went down my spine…or perhaps it was just the ice.   
Father was right Tamlin was a fool. A cauldron damn fool.   
Mother would never free any of the courts let alone spring, especially not spring. Especially for something as megger as a one night stand. Now that its been offered she’d want more than that. She’ll break him. Just like-  
Father moaned her name and I decided it was time to take my leave.   
I became nothing but shadows and wind slipping out of ice grasp, Amarantha didn’t seem to care. Why would she its not as if she didn’t know were to find me later.  
I slipped out her mind, her shields were nothing compare to father’s, and followed the tug of life back to my body.  
I sat there completely hidden in the darkness as shadows circle around me. After a few minutes of trying to find the opening of my own consciousness, I blinked my mind and body becoming one again.  
My nursemaid, Terra, sat unmoving before me, eyes unblinking. I lowered myself down into my cot pretending to be a sleep before releasing her mind. I know I should feel bad about paralyzing her in a dreamless sleep every time but I couldn’t bring myself to care. She’s done everything less than beating to make me hate her. She wasn’t allowed to do that.   
Perhaps she thought if I hate her I’d kill her before my sixteenth year but even if I did hate her. Even if a small part of me wanted to drain the life from her body, her blood dripping through my tiny hands. I wouldn’t. If I did. I’d really be a monster and father would never learn to love me.

Mother wasted no time gracing me with her presence. I could hear the click of her heels long before her dry hands knock on the door. As usual Terra was slow to getting up to answer mother nocks. Another one of her silent death pleas.  
Terra open the door staring unblinking from my mother’s piercing gaze.  
“Wait outside.” Was all mother said as she glared at me. Terra lingered before remembering mother could do worse things than death and left the room. As usual she wore a blood red gown. Her hair shone, a gleaming crimson river foreshadowing the blood that would be on the floor. My blood.  
“There were two things you did wrong last night do you know what that is?” Mother said, picking at a fleck of dust that fell on her gown.  
I didn’t answer. I never answered. Broken toys aren’t supposed to answer.  
Her smirked widen, “One you left your cage without my permission and two you decided to enter my mind.” She slapped me that stupid grin never leaving her face. “What do you have to say for yourself?”  
My skinned burned as if she tap into some of Beron’s magic just to hit me. I reached out with my mind my talons searching for a way in.  
Mother lifted her hand, that eye looking at me, “You will answer when I speak t you.”  
I looked up my hair falling behind my ear, my purple eyes visible through the strands. Mother eyes were glassed over, she was drunk. I had a chance. I could convince her to leave the high lord of spring alone. To leave Prythian alone. I just had to distract her.  
I opened my mouth, my mind focused on the weaker side of her shield, my talons ready. “I,” I hesitated. Once I spoke, I’d only have a second to escape into her mind. I swallowed, letting my mouth curve into my father’s smirked. A smirk of arrogance, defiance, a weapon that wasn’t for her but against her. “I never left this cell mother.”   
I saw the venom of my words sink in. I wasn’t broken but I was about to be.   
Amarantha lunged and just as my head slammed into the floor I sliced though her mind trapping my self in. I was greeted with images of Tamlin, the high lord of spring. The spring court was in ruins and mother danced amongst it. Lesser fae laid at her feet. All the high lords bowed before her. Tamlin at her side in chains, expressionless. No one dared challenge her power. No one could.  
There was only one person that might have the capability to and she, I looked through mother’s eyes at my bloody figure, my limbs were twisted in the wrong direction, blood poured from my nose and mouth. I couldn’t hear what she was saying but I saw the swing of her hand collide with my face before I retreated into her sub conscious.  
I’m going to die. She was going to keep hitting and hitting my body until I screamed but I wasn’t there to scream. I’m going to die. I would never see father. Never see the kingdom he dreams of. I’d never live long enough to see that kingdom become mine. Become my home.   
Mother would never let the fae free. I could see that now. She didn’t just dream, she lived and breath the destruction of Prythian. It was justice for her sister, for the life these high lords took from her. I couldn’t sway her from this course even if I was as strong as father.  
The pain started to creep into my mind, and I shrunk back deeper. I don’t want to feel. I don’t want to feel the end.  
I shrunk back deeper and deeper memories of her pain, of her lust, or her desires flashing before me. I saw Jurian the eye that mother carried around on the battle field. Felt the rage just as strong as if someone lost their mate. I saw her childhood carved in the blood of my friends, her friends. My sister how she danced, she was the most graceful dancer. She ignored the cries of the dying and simply danced to brighten up the few that were still alive. Her red hair brighter than my almost an auburn hair in the summer sun. I have to protect her. I must protect that - I don’t have a sister. I shock my head not letting myself be absorb by her sub conscious.   
Pythian. Hybern. I decided they both needed to burn change. I could help change it. Make people change. After all it is my power no matter could stop me from making changes but to unite both I need a face. A face I could not be after today. To mutilated, scared who knew if my face would even heal.   
No I needed a weapon but a different type of weapon. A weapon of hope. Hope that I could not feel, only manipulate. I went through Amarantha’s memories again arriving to today’s events.  
Amarantha’s stood in all her finery a few feet a head Rhysand. “Rhysand.” Amarantha stopped suddenly turning around to meet Rhysand almost sullen stare before it changed back to his usual mask of boredom.  
“Yes my queen.”  
“Take the rest of the night off.”  
He nodded with fake disappointment on his face. A whore upset that his master dismissed him.  
She didn’t wait to watch Rhysand leave before continuing the march to her room. Tonight was the night. She stared longingly at the red lingerie she kept in her draw. It smelled of Rhysand hopefully that would pissed Tamlin off. “As much as I desired to put this on now,” She stared hatefully at the secret passageway to my cell, “the brat must be dealt with.”  
I was slammed out the memory against her shield. For a second I thought she noticed me before darkness started to take my vison. I searing pain started to form in my right leg. My body was calling me back. It was now or never.  
With all of my will I whispered not a suggestion, not an idea, but a demand. A demand strong enough to shake her very core with enough power to take her shield down before I was slammed back into my body. Perhaps my final plea to the caldron.  
Her hand was raised slightly above me shock clear as day on her face. I knew she knew what I did. I could still feel the rage seeping from her body but in a second she would think it was her idea. She lowered her hand. Taking out her dagger strapped on her leg. She shock her head all trace of my presence vanished from her mind.  
She lowered down to my shrivel up body her body heat only now allowing me to feel how cold I was. “Never,” she tugged my tongue out my mouth, “Talk.” I felt the cold metal pressed against my mouth, “Back to.” Darkness was pulling me under to save me from the pain I was about to face but it’s to slow, I felt the forced that was about to be applied to the knife. “Me.” And the world went black with a wordless scream. My last thought on the last words I’d ever utter,   
Become with child with the high lord of spring’s off spring.


End file.
